1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to media playing devices, especially to a media playing device having a rotatable control knob.
2. General Background
FIG. 9 shows a conventional music player 1, the conventional music player 1 has an LCD 11 and a 5 way navigation button 12. The 5 way navigation button 12 is provided for being pushed up, down, left, right, and in, to operate the conventional music player 1.
Although having many advantages, the navigation button 12 has disadvantages too. In some cases, the navigation button 12 is too sensitive and responds to unintentional light touches to result in unintended operations being executed. Users have to take time to get accustomed to the 5 way navigation button 12. Another problem with the 5 way navigation button 12 is that it is sometimes a little difficult to press it in. Users need to press hard to force the navigation button 12 with their thumbs, which may result in injury to the user or damage to the button 12.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an easily operated media playing device.